


Upside Down

by Momma_Time



Series: Heroes Of Bullshit [7]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Spider Man John Laurens, spider man au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: John Laurens AKA Spider-Man has to save his favorite idiot reporter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get the idea of John as Spider-Man out of my head and so I made a Spider-Man au ficlet thingy.  
> Have fun with this trash bc I just sort of word vomitted.

John Laurens had a secret. Well, he had several secrets. One secret, his greatest secret, only one person knew the details of; John had inherited the mantle of Spider-Man, although he took on a different title. It had become a trend over the years.  
  
  
The problem was that he was also madly in love with the guy. This was fuel enough for him to do everything he could to avoid putting him in danger, but the idiot was like a danger magnet. John had to save his sorry ass more times than he could count and often teased him about having a super power of bad luck or throwing himself into situations just to play the damsel in distress. Add to the fact that he was a reporter who had no sense of self-preservation and John swore he was going to have gray hair before he turned twenty-five.  
  
  
Today was no different. Alex was covering the mayor granting some arrogant philanthropist named Jefferson with ownership of the key to the city. Alex hated the guy but had jumped on the chance to cover the story. John had a feeling it was just to piss the guy off because Jefferson hated Alex just as much as Alex hated him. But he could see Alex at the side of the platform, where he'd been granted a seat from the mayor to do his reporting of the event. He had his camera ready and snapped pictures every so often while the mayor and Jefferson gave long-winded speeches on how the donations would help the city's underprivileged children, a sore topic for Alex.  
  
  
Everything was fine. Until it wasn't. Someone had the bright idea of shooting sleep darts at everyone on stage to kidnap them all. Jefferson was the most valuable, but everyone would be worth something to someone. The people on stage panicked and rushed to get off of the stage to run for the hallways of the building and find cover, but Alex, the fool, had crouched behind the seats on stage to keep snapping pictures and taking notes. John was going to kill him later.  
  
  
He ducked behind a pillar and quickly stripped out of his street clothes, yanking his mask on. Immediately, he darted around the great hall to find everyone who was in on the attack. They'd managed to get Jefferson and the mayor, and we're already carrying them towards a hallway that would lead to an emergency exit. John put a stop to that instantly by blocking it with a giant web. He did the same for the other exits to prevent them from escaping and then set about rounding them up individually. One had escaped before he could stop them, and it wasn't until he didn't see Alex anywhere that he panicked. Out the exit he went, hurrying around to figure out which exit the kidnappers went through. He was a limp Alex in the arms of two masked men, his camera still hanging from his neck, but no pen and paper anywhere. Whatever, none of that was important  
  
  
He swung in and shot Alex to pull him up and away to somewhere safer. The criminals were bound, and John set them inside the door to be collected.  
  
  
Alex was his next priority, and by the time he finished the rest of his work, Alex was starting to come around. The guy was already resting on the web and couldn't move very far. He shot John a lazy grin when he saw him join him on the balcony. "This is kinky. If you wanted me tied up, you could have asked."  
  
  
John rolled his eyes, even if Alex couldn't see it. "You're still drugged."  
  
  
"Not too drugged to appreciate your ass in spandex." John felt his face heat up.  
  
  
"All right. Let's get your notes from inside and get you home." John scaled the webbing quickly and started to pry Alex's left hand off, doing it a little bit at a time, but as he started on the right, Alex's free hand tugged the mask up and pulled John down to kiss him. He would have squawked in shock and from fear that Alex would take the whole thing off, but then Alex nipped at his lip, and he knew he was gone.  
  
  
When they broke apart, Alex's lazy smile had shifted to a smirk. "Not bad, sir. I didn't think superheroes would be great kissers. I mean, they have to be bad at something but—"  
  
  
"Alex shut up." He finished peeling Alex off of the web and dropped down to the ground with him. He set Alex down and started to pull his mask down again, but Alex stopped him to kiss him again. It was odd with John upside down, but they weren't complaining. "Go write your story. I'll see you later."  
  
  
"I wanna see you in spandex when you come back."  
  
  
"We'll see."

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't kidding when I said word vomit. I just sort of spewed it out and posted. Sorry for mistakes and things.  
> It's definitely not my best work and all and it's all over the place.  
> Hmu on tumblr at ixhadbadxdays


End file.
